L'erreur de Yuki
by lulwutphph
Summary: Quand Ryuichi décide de se teindre les cheveux... en ROSE! OS, gros délire.


**Titre** : l'erreur de Yuki

**Rating** : K+

**Auteur** : Akane Tsukiyo (c'est-à-dire ma génialissime personne =D)

**Genre** : Hum… Gros délire de la part de mon stupide cerveau ?

**Couple** : Y en a pas vraiment mais bon, Yuki x Ryuichi (Oui oui :D vous avez bien entendu) et un Yuki x Shuichi.

**Disclaimers** : Regarder la couverture des tomes et si vous y trouvé inscrit « Akane Tsukiyo » faite moi signe D !

**Résumé** : Quand Ryuichi décide de se teindre les cheveux… en **ROSE** !

**Note** : J'ai eu cette idée en me promenant sur deviantart.

**Note 2 **: Vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon Ryuichi à Yuki, m'enfin bon vous verrez bien ^_^

**Note 3** : Non, pas de note 4 U.U

Ooo°_°ooO

Noriko était tranquillement en train de marcher dans les couloirs de NG production, quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui sauta au cou, et elle tomba par terre, une masse de cheveux rose sous son nez.

**-Que…** s'étonna-t-elle, **R-Ryuichi… t'as fais quoi a tes cheveux ? O.o'**

-**Je ressemble à Shuichi, hein ? Na No Da !**

-**…**

C'est vrai la ressemblance était immense (ça ce dit ?). Enfin, Shuichi ne sauterais pas sur les gens comme ça. Et Ryuichi était plus grand de taille et avait quatre persing à son oreille.

**-Alors, alors, comment tu me trouves ? -^O^-**

**-Je te trouve totalement débile ! **dit-elle en se relevant, laissant Ryuichi à quatre patte à terre (Vous imaginer la position xD)

**-Méchanteuh~**, se met-il à bouté, **Kumagoro, lui, trouve que sa me va très bien, Na No Da !**

Noriko recommença marcher…

Tout _de même, il pourrait arrêtait de me sauter dessus !_ pensa-t-elle, _je ne pourrais plus me retenir longtemps… et puis trop sexy quand il était à quatre pattes *w*_ (Noriko! O.O tu nous avez cacher le fait que tu fantasmé sur Ryu-chan xD !)

Après un instant de pur réflexion du pourquoi Noriko était partie en bavant (xD), Ryuichi se leva pour aller montré ses cheveux rose à Shuichi.

**-Ca va le surprendre, Na No Da ! -^0^-**

Il décida de se rendre chez les Shindo.

Après avoir sonné, la porte s'ouvra non sur un Shuichi, mais sur son adorable petite sœur.

**-Shuu-chan !** Avait-elle hurlé avant de sauter sur le pauvre Ryuichi qui faillit étouffer.

La dernière image que Ryuichi vu était le visage inquiet de Maiko sur lui, après, le trou noir !

**[…]**

Ryuichi se réveilla dans une chambre qui n'était pas à lui. En voyant le décore, c'était celle d'un garçon. Et ce garçon devait être fan des Nittle Grasper car il y avait beaucoup de poster de lui U_U.

Quand il vit Maiko rentrer dans la chambre avec une mine inquiète et honteuse il se remémora tout. En faite, la petite Shindo lui avait sauté dessus, croyant que s'était son Grand frère, mais elle avait de la force, la gamine, elle l'avait tellement serrais qu'il était tombé dans les vapes.

**-Maikooooo-chaaaaaaan ! **_**^0^**_

M'enfin d'habitude quand une fille sauter dans les bras de Ryu-chan, elle finissait dans son lit U_U. Et oui, Ryuichi n'est pas aussi niais qu'il en a l'air, même si il peut paraître si inconscient en disant « Une capote ? Ca se mange ? -^0^- », c'est un vrai maniaque. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas seulement les filles qui tomber sous son charme, il se dégoter souvent des garçons (Ben ouais, quoi ! Les filles c'est ennuyant xD). De toute façon il ne touchera jamais Maiko, parce que d'abord c'est une lycéenne (Ouais, Ryu-chan n'est pas pédophile èwé) et puis après c'était la sœur de Shuichi (Et Shu-chan a tout à fait l'air du grand frère possessif). Bon arrêtons de parler des _**orientations sexuelles**_ de Sakuma. (Akane : Ca vous ferait quoi a vous d'apprendre qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé entre les jambes de Tohma, Hein?).

Donc après avoir discuté quelque minute avec la cadette des Shindo, il lui demanda où se trouver Shuichi.

**-Shuichi ? Bah il est avec Yuki-san**, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**-Okiii, 'vais voir chez lui ! Au reeevoireeeuh 3**

Donc il se mit à marcher , direction chez Yuki Eiri. Puis d'un coup il s'arrêta.

**-Euh… Il habite où déjà Yuki ?**

Il décida d'appeler Tohma, lui obséder par « Eiri-san », devrait bien savoir où est sa maison, non ?

**-Mochi mochi, Tohma Seguchi -le génialissime- à l'appa-**

**-OÙ HABITE YUKI-SAN ?** Hurla Ryuichi qui coupa Tohma.

Le producteur de NG record, attendit quelque seconde que ses oreilles arrêtent de bourdonnées…

**-Et en quoi sa peut t'aidé ? **s'étonna Tohma, ne comprennent pas la soudaine préoccupation de Ryuichi pour son beau-frère.

**-Top secret xP**, répondit-il juste pour l'énervé, sachant ô combien il est protecteur en vers Yuki. Et bien évidemment la réaction que son meilleur ami eu était prévisible :

**-Ryu ! Si tu me piques Eiri-san, je te tue ! Déjà que c'est pénible avec Shind-**

Ryuichi raccrocha, amusé et en même temps ennuyé. Que Seguchi essaye de le touché et il lui fous son super « Starlight Kick Ryu-chan version » dans le tibia et il se relève plus ! Na No Da !

Donc, il reprit la route. Bien décider à ne plus **s'arrêter**, mais bien évidemment, il **s'arrêta** devant une boutique de jouet pour **ENFANTS** V.V

Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il avait aperçut une lapine en peluche ! Il était temps que Kumagaro est une copine ! (Logique).Et c'est là qu'il se posa la **GRANDE** question ! _Est-ce que Kumagaro sait utiliser une capote ? Voui, il est trop jeune pour avoir des n'enfants !_ (Mdr xD).

C'est après avoir décider de lui comment on fait avec une banane, qu'il reprit une fois de plus à marcher, se demandant si sa peluche était hétéro…

Il se retrouva ENFIN devant la porte de l'écrivain, j'ai nommé Ice-man (Ben oui, il est super froid donc Ice-man !).

Pendant se temps, Yuki était assis sur sa chaise en train de finir le dernier chapitre de son livre, en se demandant quand Shuichi reviendrait de chez Nakano.

Quand quelqu'un sonna. Il espéra que ce soit son stupide amant. Donc après avoir enlevait toute trace d'impatience et d'inquiétude de son beau visage et partir ouvrir la porte, pour voir pour son plus grand plaisir une chevelure rose (Devinez a qui appartient-elle ? xP). Le romancier pris soudainement d'une grande impatience plaqua contre le mur le nouvel arrivant et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Remarquant ses yeux écarquiller et son manque de réaction, Yuki se retira, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

**-M…M-Mais… t'es pas Shuichi**, bégaya-t-il

**-…**, Ryuichi était encore en état de choc (Le pauvre, il est sensible).

**-SAKUMA, POV' CON !**

Ledit con, porta sa main sur ses lèvres, en clignant des yeux.

**[…]**

Dans les environs de 20 heures, Shuichi rentra chez lui, fatiguer par la journée de fou qu'il a eu ! Déjà, il se faisait menacer par K, puis avait travailler comme un malade pour finir le nouvel album, puis est partir chez Hiro pour finir quelque arrangement.

M'enfin bon, la seule pensée de Yuki lui redonnée toutes ses forces. Mais bizarrement, c'est un Yuki un peu déboussoler qui vint vers lui :

Depuis quand Yuki l'examiner avant de coucher avec lui ?

**OWARI**

C'est fini xD Bref c'était en quelque sorte… marrant a écrire ^^

REVIEW ? *c*


End file.
